SASHA'S DREAM
by 8yume
Summary: ok. so sasha is an ordinary girl, but after this night she will never wake up of a reaccuring nightmare....read if u dare.......:


SASHA'S DREAMS

Sasha is 16 years old. She is an only child.Sasha goes to Shellton High and is in the top classes. The lowest grade she'd gotten is a C-.She is smart, pretty, and talented. Sasha plays the flute, harp, and bells. She is African American with a best friend named Nacole. She usually has dreames about fairy tales, but lately she's been having some weird dreams . It was early one Monday morning when Sasha woke up sweating and fearful. She had just woke up from the worst nightmare she had ever encountered. The voices saying '' _Come with us_……_Come with us_,…….._ Come with us''_.

She could barely breath. Her clock read 1:03 A.M. Just then a bright flash of light appeared in her bed room. A dark figure pulled her into the vertex before she could say anything.'' Where are you taking me!'' she cried.'' To the supreme leader of our world''. So as they entered the sanctuary the leader said ''We have been waiting for you, Sasha''. ''How do you know my name'?!'' ''We have been watching and waiting for so many years, ever since you were born.'' ''You never realized it but you are the chosen one, you will inhabit our ways and triumph over empires and conquer!!!!'' '' HA HA HA HAAA!!''''I bet you have been in countering some strange dreams too, haven't you''? '' Those dreams are your destiny''. ''

We will put you to a survival test to see if you are the true chosen one''. '' Oh, and by the way, you must complete the test or you will be terminated. Once again she didn't get the chance to say much. The next thing she knew she was throne into a portal. Her setting was dark and creepy. The air was humid and gnats flew around her. When she looked around she realized she was at a creek. Probably a summer camp of some sort. Sasha noticed she was on a peninsula. Then she noticed a sign: _STAY AWAY_. But something lured her closer any way. Then another sign appeared it was hard to read but it looked like **CAMP COLDLAKE.** She paid it no mind. To her it just looked plain rural." This place isn't even sufficient enough for monsters''. she said giggling to herself. _dumdum dum dum dum dum dum. _She heard fast music but something made her start running as fast as she could but didn't know why. Then Jason jumped out of know where.'' AHHHHHHH!!! Its Jason''!!!Jason said nothing but walked slowly like all bad guys do.'' Wait I know what to do ''! As she remembered the movie '' Jason X''. '

'Your afraid of water''. As she ran into the ocean like crazy so he couldn't get her. Then she realized her mistake, Jason had her trapped. She was now stuck in the water. If she would run to the side Jason would run to the side. Ten minutes later she developed raisin like skin. Soon Jason got bored and called his good friend Freddy to watch her while he went on his lunch break. Just when Sasha thought Jason couldn't make things better, freddy comes and makes things worst. Freddy wasn't afraid of water so he ran after Sasha. [I don't know why but in a lot of scary movies the person that's always getting chased always falls. That really gets on my nerves. Anyway, Sasha falls and hits her head on a rock. The last thing she saw was Freddy's unique knives. Then she had a freighting dream about getting her head chopped off but I'm not going to get into that. Finally, a brisk light flashed.

She awoke with a swore neck and an incredible back ache. She rethought about her previous dream. ''Thank goodness it was a dream'' As she anticipated on the morning. Then something clicked in her head. She looked at her clock and couldn't utter a sound of what she saw. The clock,….it read 1:03.…A….M.Then a dark figure appeared again. "hmmmm de-ja vu as she was pulled into the vortex. Then she awoke again! She jumped to her clock again. She couldn't believe what was happening!! Was she stuck in her own dream? Or did she ever get out of her dream?…….no one knows…….and no one will ever know because people say they can still hear sasha screaming in their own dreams……so………_GOOOOOOD NIIIGHTTTTT!!! _MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

_Working Title:_

_SASHAS DREAM_

_Notes and Ideas:_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND POST AND SEND ME MESSAGES IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT THE STORY : ) was originatly suppose to be posted on holloween but the anticipation was KILLING ME!!..p.s i opwn sasha_

_Working draft:_

_Character and plot notes:_


End file.
